DETALLES
by Yunuen
Summary: Una singular plática.


Disclamer: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no son mías, pero mi corazón le pertenece a Leo, hasta el infinito y más allá.

¡ ! ¡ ! ¡ ! ¡ ! ¡ ! ¡ ! ¡ ! ¡ ! ¡ ! ¡

**DETALLES**

Rafa: Yun…-la llama con suavidad.

Yun: ¿Sí?-contesta perezosa.

Rafa: Es tarde, y no es que te corra, pero debes irte. Mañana trabajas.

Yun: Querrás decir al rato, ya es martes, pero dame cinco minutos más.

Rafa: Conste.

La chica de la Media Luna está sentada con Rafa en el sofá, él está a su derecha y con los brazos cruzados. Leo también está con ellos, él está sentado a la izquierda de Yun y al lado de Leo está Don; Migue está al lado de Rafa. En el sofá están algo estrechos pero hasta eso están cómodos. Salvo que Yun y Rafa son los únicos despiertos, los demás se quedaron dormidos viendo la película La Neblina. Yun llegó algo muy tarde el lunes a La Guardia, por el trabajo no pudo llegar más temprano, y quería ver una película con los chicos, y ellos por no querer desairarla, la pusieron, pero no tardaron en quedarse dormidos Migue, Leo y Don; estaban muy cansados (después de una agotadora ronda quién no) y a la media hora de poner la película se quedaron dormidos. Don está recargado en el hombro de Leo y Leo tiene la cabeza hacia atrás recargándola sobre el respaldo. Migue está acostado boca arriba, apoyando su cabeza sobre la pierna de Rafa, sus piernas están sobre el brazo del sofá y sus pies cuelgan, y sus manos entrelazadas sobre su plastrón.

Ni Yun ni Rafa ya no prestan tanta atención a la película.

Yun: Tienes razón.-habla bajo-Es tarde, o más bien es de madrugada.

Rafa espera que ya se ponga de pie y se vaya, pero lo que hace Yun es tomar la mano derecha de Leo y la acaricia, la examina, como si quisiera aprenderse su color, su suavidad, su calor...

Rafa: ¿Qué haces? Ya debes irte.

Tarda en responder.

Yun: ¿Sabes que puedes conocer a alguien por sus manos?

Rafa: ¿Por sus manos?

Yun deja la mano de Leo, se inclina para tomar la mano de Don.

Yun: Fíjate. La palma de Don es cuadrada.

Rafa:-también se inclina para poder ver-Yo no la veo cuadrada.

Yun: Observa.-con su dedo índice, señala el contorno de la palma de Don, como si dibujara la figura geométrica-Es un cuadrado.

Rafa: Orale.-toma la mano de Don y bruscamente la jala más para verla bien (la única luz es la de la tele) lo que ocasiona que Don se recargue más en Leo y que Leo se vaya de lado apoyándose ahora en Yun. Ella mira de reojo para asegurarse que no se haya despertado-¿Cómo te fijaste en eso?

Yun: Soy curiosa-se recarga en el respaldo para que Leo esté más cómodo y vuelve su atención a Rafa-me gusta saber de estas cosas, como saber el signo zodiacal, su color, su número de la suerte, su piedra preciosa, hasta la forma de la letra que uno escribe…este tipo de cosas pueden decir mucho de ti mismo, incluso la forma de tus manos. Pero solo lo hago para entretenerme, no sé mucho de esto.

Rafa: ¿Y qué significa la mano cuadrada de Doni?

Yun:-toma de nuevo la mano de Don, ya que la tiene más próxima-Su palma es cuadrada y sus dedos son un poco cortos, pero lo curioso es la punta de los dedos. Mira.-gira un poco la mano para que se vea de lado.

Rafa le ha ganado la curiosidad y mira atento.

Rafa: Se ven…algo planas y anchas.

Yun: A los dedos que tienen está peculiar forma se les llama Espátula.

Rafa: Jejeje…espátula...

Yun: Rafa…-lo regaña porque adivina que ya tiene un sobrenombre para Don.

Rafa: Como te gusta echar a perder la diversión. Te pareces a Leo. Si te sigues juntando con él se te van a pegar todas sus malas mañas.

Yun: No sería tan malo.

Rafa: Oye, no me gustaría verte que también nos presiones con las prácticas o con el desorden de nuestras habitaciones.

Yun: Demasiado tarde, soy tan ordenada como él…eh…más o menos.

Rafa: Ese más o menos es un alivio.-le sonríe irónico.

Yun: Palma cuadrada,-vuelve a lo de la mano-dedos medio cortos y rectos y puntas algo planas y anchas, es una Mano Tierra.

Rafa: ¿Mano Tierra?

Yun: Hay quienes clasifican el tipo de mano en varios: Mano Elemental, Mano Útil, Mano Cónica, Mano Psíquica y Mano Erudita, pero hay otra clasificación y esa me gustó más. Ésta clasifica las manos tomando en cuenta Los Cuatro Elementos: Fuego, Tierra, Aire y Agua.

Rafa: Hablas casi como Don.

Yun: No creo, pero me gusta llamarlo mi "Lado Doni", porque me da por saber de todo.

Rafa: "Lado Doni"… ¿Tendrás un "Lado Rafa"?

Yun: Sí, pero es muy raro que aflore.

Rafa: Y cuando sale, cuídense de Yun.

Yun:-le sonríe-Y Doni tiene Manos Tierra.

Rafa: Oh.

Yun: Quienes posean manos así, es alguien que puede trabajar bien con ellas.

Rafa: Es cierto. Don construye muchas cosas.

Yun: No sólo les gusta concebir ideas sino llevarlas a la práctica También tienen originalidad de pensamiento e independencia de acción.

Rafa: Sus invenciones son muy originales y no necesita pedirle permiso a nadie para crear, ni ayuda...bueno, de vez en cuando le echamos una manita.

Yun: Sip. Son tenaces, dignos de confianza, reservados y poco arriesgados.

Rafa: Sí, Doni se empeña en acabar lo que comienza, pero sólo con sus invenciones, el ser ninja como que no va con él. Pues si es un Mano Tierra.

Yun: No será tan bueno en la lucha, pero para eso estás tú, tú lo cubres si lo han derribado.

Rafa parece quedarse pensando.

Rafa: A ver otra.

Yun: A ver, levanta la mano de Migue, por favor.

Como Migue está más cerca de Rafa, Rafa levanta la mano derecha de Migue para que la vea Yun.

Yun: La palma es cuadrada y sus dedos son rectos y algo largos. ¿Ves?-ella levanta la mano de Don para que las compare.

Rafa: Es cierto, los dedos de Migue son un poco más largos que los de Doni.

Yun:-deja la mano de Don y examina con la vista la de Migue-Y la punta de sus dedos están redondeadas, es una Mano Aire, lo que quiere decir que él es expresivo, curioso, ingenioso, sociable, inquisitivo, versátil y muy nervioso.

Rafa: Qué si es nervioso.-sin querer eleva la voz-Por cosita de nada pega el grito de niña.

Migue: Yo…no…-responde entre sueños-grito…como niña.

Yun sólo le señala a Rafa que no hable tan fuerte.

Yun: La imaginación es lo que más los caracteriza. También se impacientan fácilmente, no soportan la monotonía.

Rafa: Qué si no, un momento está haciendo acrobacias con su patineta, al otro me está fregando, luego molesta a Don en su laboratorio, hasta el Sensei no se libra. Leo es el único que le tiene paciencia…pero no me la creo que sea ingenioso, si su cerebro está lleno de aire, es de aire como sus manos

Yun: Rafa, sabes tan bien como yo que Migue es listo. "Ingenioso" se refiere, en parte, a que tiene maña de conseguir lo que quiera. Sólo lo dices porque te encanta molestarlo.

Rafa sonríe algo malicioso.

Yun: Y hablando de "fregaderos"…

Rafa: Dirás "fregón".-le da su propia mano.

Yun:-nuevamente su dedo dibuja la forma de la palma, ahora de Rafa-Tu palma es rectangular-Rafa mira muy atento, no se había dado cuenta-tus dedos-Yun los toca levemente-son rectos y un poco cortos, sus puntas son algo cuadradas. Tu mano es una Mano Fuego.

Rafa: ¿Mano Fuego? Me gusta.

Yun: Sabía que te gustaría. Los tipos que poseen Manos Fuego son audaces, apasionados, espontáneos, impulsivos...

Rafa: ¿A poco sí?

Yun: …atrevidos, centrados en sí mismos, inteligentes y muy activos.

Rafa: Wow, es verdad, y todo eso dice mi mano.

Yun: Hay más.

Rafa calla para enterarse hasta dónde alguien que tiene Mano Fuego es capaz de llegar, si la primera parte fue fabulosa, lo que sigue…

Yun: A veces son tan impulsivos que cuesta tenerles confianza.

Rafa: ¡Oye!

Los que duermen, se mueven por su grito, pero no despiertan.

Yun: ¿Ves? No puedo decirte más si no guardas silencio.

Rafa: OK.-aprieta los dientes.

Yun: Pueden parecer agresivos.

Rafa: PARECEN.

Yun: Sí, se enfurecen pero olvidan con rapidez.

Rafa: Sip, sip.-acepta contento lo último.-¿Algo más sobre mi grandiosa persona?-dice enorgullecido por lo fregón que es.

Yun:-hace memoria-Sí. Inspiran a los demás a seguirles y pueden lograr mayor reconocimiento que sus coetáneos.

Rafa: ¿Cómo les quedó el ojo?-pregunta, no muy alto, como si alguno de sus hermanos fuera a responderle.

Yun: 'Sí que es atrevido.'

Rafa: No quiero admitirlo, pero sí estuvo buena esta cátedra tuya.

Yun: Me alegra que te gustara.-deja escapar un largo suspiro cansado.

Rafa: ¿Qué no descansas?

Yun: Sí, pero cuando hay trabajo, hasta el domingo hay que chambear, aunque sólo duermas unas tres horas y a seguirle. Lo bueno es que no es siempre.

Rafa: Menos mal, porque si no duermes lo suficiente, tú serás quien tenga la cabeza llena de aire.

Yun: Lo sé.-echa hacia atrás la cabeza para recargarla en el respaldo-Me gustaría quedarme a dormir.

Rafa: Será para la otra.

Yun: ¿Seguro?

Rafa: Con un hermano como el tuyo y un hermano como el mío, puedes hacer lo que se antoje, niña.

Yun: No es cierto.-le da un pequeño puñetazo en su plastrón, que ni siente Rafa.

Rafa le dedica una sonrisa traviesa.

Yun: Bueno, ahora si me voy.

Rafa: Perate, falta que le leas la mano a tu conse.

Yun: ¿Mi conse?

Rafa: No finjas demencia Yunuen, sabes de quién hablo.

Yun: No es mi conse, a todos los quiero.

Rafa: Pero a él más.

Ella no le contesta, se pone seria. Toma la mano de Leo.

Rafa: Niñas, quién las entiende.

Pero con ese comentario hace que Yun sonría.

Yun: La palma de Leo es rectangular.-indica con su dedo-Sus dedos son largos, más que cualquiera de los de ustedes, y sus puntas son casi redondas porque casi parecen ser puntiagudas.

Rafa: Y significa…

Yun: Es una Mano Agua. Leo tiene Manos Agua, así que posee talento artístico, busca expresar su talento sobre la base del "arte por el arte" más que en un deseo de recompensa material, ni siquiera lo motiva el ego.

Rafa: No está mal.

Yun: Es artístico, inteligente, creativo, receptivo, cariñoso; busca la armonía y la paz; necesita sentirse útil y ayudar a los demás; es muy intuitivo y sensible, es tan sensible que puede percibir los sentimientos de los demás, pero también los demás pueden herirlo por esto mismo.

Rafa no dice nada, como si ese último comentario le recordara algo.

Yun: También es tranquilo y pensativo.

Rafa:-reacciona-Bueno, sí, así es él.

Yun: Pero las manos de Leo tiene una peculiaridad.

Rafa: ¿Cuál?

Yun: Sus dedos no son rectos.

Rafa: ¿No?

Yun: Fíjate.-toca con delicadeza la articulación de un dedo-La primera articulación es ligeramente más ancha, así que se ve como un pequeño bulto en los lados del dedo.

Rafa también hace la prueba.

Rafa: Orale.

Yun: Y si él junta sus dedos…-con cuidado, endereza los dedos de Leo y trata de unirlos-no pueden unirse completamente por la misma articulación abultada.

Rafa: Eso debe decir mucho de él.

Yun: Él es de aquellos que se les llama "buen corazón", por lo que es un excelente y fiel amigo, pero muy pocos pueden llegar a ser sus amigos realmente íntimos.

Rafa: Como el conejito de la buena suerte.

Yun: Se llama Usagi.

Le da un codazo.

Rafa: Tranquila-se soba su costado, aunque en realidad no le dolió-lo dije en plan de coto.

Yun: Más te vale.

Rafa: Ja…creo que logré que aflorara tu "Lado Rafa".

Yun: Tantito, no me gusta que hables así de Usagi.

Rafa: ¿A poco te…?

Yun: No tengo primos que me molesten, pero contigo tengo suficiente.

Rafa: Ven cuando quieras, sabes que aquí se te quiere.-le pasa un brazo por encima y la estrecha.

Yun: Molestar.

Rafa: ¿Qué comes que adivinas?

Yun: Nada especial.-sigue con la lectura de mano-Leo es sincero y tiene buen juicio. Considera todos los aspectos de un problema, toma la decisión según lo dicte su mente y conciencia.

Rafa: Todo un líder. Cómo que te estudiaste más la mano de Leo.

Yun: Sí.

Rafa: Tenía que ser tu conse.

Ella no dice nada.

Él sólo la mira un pequeño rato.

Rafa: Ya es hora.

Yun: Sí. Nos vemos.-se pone de pie.

Va hacia la salida con prisa.

Rafa: Bye.-gira la cabeza para que pueda oírlo.

Una vez que Yun se ha ido por el elevador, toma el control que tiene Migue a un lado y detiene la película y apaga la televisión.

Rafa: Los humanos-habla consigo mismo-son extraños.-se acomoda para dormir ahí, Migue, Leo y Don recargan su peso en él y ni modo de despertarlos-Yo no necesito ver mi mano o la de ustedes para saber cómo son, lo averiguo todos los días. Y sin tener que ver la mano de Yun sé que es tímida. ¿Cómo le haces para hacerla reír?-como su hermano mayor no le responde, contesta por él-Dirías: "Debes ganarte su confianza, y no lo conseguirás asediándola." ¿Ves? sabía lo que dirías, y no tuve que ver tu mano para saberlo. Somos hermanos y esas cosas debo saberlas, ¿no crees?

Y ante la no repuesta, sigue su monologo.

Rafa: Pero…-habla pausado, el sueño lo está venciendo-ella pudo ver las diferencias en nuestras manos, y en eso hay algo de razón: a veces, los pequeños detalles cuentan más. Doni mantiene la seguridad al cien y así estamos bien protegidos, y también por él tenemos transporte, tele, DVD, refri, lavadora…nos hace la vida más cómoda y fácil. Migue nos da alegría con cada babosada que hace o dice. Sensei, día a día nos prepara para el futuro. Y tú, nos cuida a todos como si fuera nuestra mamá…-sonríe al darse cuenta de las pequeñas contribuciones de cada uno para la familia-…aauuhhhmmmm…y yo…

Finalmente cierra los ojos después de una singular plática y una pequeña reflexión.

¡ ! ¡ ! ¡ ! ¡ ! ¡ ! ¡ ! ¡ ! ¡ ! ¡ ! ¡

N/A: Tuve que hacer pequeños cambios a las manos de las tortugas para que encajaran con cada tipo de mano, claro que sin dejar de lado su personalidad. El estudio de la mano se le llama Quiromancia y obviamente está basada en los humanos, por eso hice esos pequeños ajustes, aparte, cada estudioso del tema tiene sus propias interpretaciones.

Gracias por leer mi fic y por sus reviews.


End file.
